Kiba's secret admirer
by devilbaby1
Summary: it's time for kiba to face his fears: is he gay or straight? and lucky for him he's got help. there is someone out there pinning for him but does Kiba have the brains or heart to figure out his secret admirer?
1. Chapter 1

When I was small I used to accuse my mother of favoritism because when we were small she used to always pay more attention to Hana and I never thought it was fair because what about me? Then when we were in our teens Hana began to smell of blood and my mother took her to the store until I figured out the women body and why she smelled like blood. When I became a ninja I was so happy but mother always seemed so inclined to Hana's wins who when I was in my room right now brushing Akamaru's shedding coat she came in and sat beside me. "Kiba are you gay?" she asked I jumped a mile into the air I looked at her blushing my red triangles that were on my cheeks disappeared in my blushing cheeks. "What kind of question is that?!" I asked mother laughed awkwardly "it's just ever since you were small you never brought back a girl and-" "I was busy becoming a ninja that would distract you from Hana even for a second but it's alright now; I've got Akamaru and he's all the attention I need." I said and turned back to Akamaru. "Kiba I know I practically separated you from me and Hana but you see I feared you turning out feminine and I didn't want that happening but I see I hardened you maybe a bit too much." She said then stood "Feel free to bring back a girl." She said before leaving the room. I looked after her the dog brush frozen on Akamaru's huge back; Akamaru whined knowing that she made me nervous the truth was that neither gender appealed to me; I hadn't a taste of either. I experimented I made out with some kunonchi and I felt nothing. I and Shikamaru kissed to see if we were gay but I again felt nothing but Shikamaru did. So I feared that I was sentenced to forever being lonely but it was better than being gay right? Akamaru laid his huge head on my leg and whined his pity for me.

When I awoke the next day I left the Inuzaka manor with a determined mind; if I was gay or straight I wish that I could get a partner. Akamaru barked up at the sun and I climbed onto his back. We ran to the training grounds toward our teammates. Kurenai nodded at me as I arrived and Shino's bugs seemed to twitter and Hinata greeted me in her usual shy voice but unlike mormally we didn't begin to train. I followed their anxious gaze that was looking at a pink letter pinned to a tree beside me. I peeked at the writing:

For Kiba my love

Surprised I quickly pulled off the letter and wrinkled my nose as I inhaled the overpowering smell of woman perfume; so they knew to hide their scent. As I wrinkled my nose Kurenai moved forward "Well open it! We're dying of curiosity!" she ordered I grinned showing my huge canines. "All right sensei!" I said and ripped it opened and I quickly dropped the letter as a huge amount of perfume filled the air I backed up quickly holding my nose and Akamaru tried to his snout in the small of my back.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly dropped the over powering smelling letter in favor of covering my nose. Shino quickly backed up and Kurenai turned away coughing. only Hinata remained unchanged; she merely blinked then shook her head; her blue locks fluttered in the wind; "T-that's not very nice." Hinata commented. I removed my hand from my face and gave her a apologetic look and only then did I made a move to pick back up the letter. with my back no longer blocking the smell Akamaru whined and quickly retreated over to the trees for a shield. I picked it up while i held my breath.

dear litter brother,

do you think this a perfect lover letter?

-Hana.

I dropped the letter with a scowl and then I shook my head and met the others' curious gaze. "It's from my sister." i declared and Kurenai seemed to laughed but turned away before I could make sure and Hinata looked down embarrassed and Shino held out the letter. "Do you want me to dispose of it for you?" he asked his usual monotone voice sounded desperate, it seems that even he dislike the smell. "Alright since you asked so nicely." I teased and dropped into the palm of his hand. Akamaru appeared by my side as soon as Shino left with the letter. "Hey buddy." I greeted the oversize coward. Akamaru trotted off a couple off feet off toward the village's heart. I knew where he wanted to go. "Kurenai-sensei I'm going to go to eat something with Akamaru." I informed her she waved her hand off signalling that she didn't care she looked down upon a nervous Hinata. not wanting to get on her bad side I ran off after Akamaru toward the ramen shop where Naruto and his teammates were already in. Naruto smiled hugely showing off his canines when he saw me and Akamaru. "Time for round two!" he shouted. after two bowls of ramen I left the ramen shop to go off toward my house. when I entered my sister Hana jumped me. "Well? do you think Kakashi will like it?" she asked as she began to shake me viciously. I managed to twist out of her hands and I landed on the floor with a muted thump but I could see dogs running around my head, after a firm shake of my head I stood up with the help of both Hana and Akamaru. "Hana it smelled so bad! and it was on a ugly sheet of paper!" I said with some hesitated; Hana was known for attacking when she thought that criticisms were incorrect. instead of her attack she seemed to be thinking of my review. "I see" she said thoughtfully before disappearing into her room. I shook my head; she was weird but I was very disappointed and maybe a little relieved when I found out it was from Hana because what if it was a real admirer? then what would I do? I decided to sleep off my uneasiness from today's shock and scare and most off all my ramen smorgasbord.

I awoke to a quiet thump and I quickly sat up nearly dislodging Akamaru off my bed. I looked around in a daze only to see my normally messy room. Akamaru whined and hopped off my bed and began to trotted toward the slightly ajar door. I grumbled as I climbed out of my head and I stretched ignoring the cold wooden floor as I stood. I noticed that there was something sticking out of my windowsill. I made my way over to the window with caution because of all the junk littering the floor. I opened the window and yanked a kunai from the windowsill. I then realized the kunai had a envelope impaled on the blade. I pulled off the letter with excitement what was it? I picked up the kunai to open the letter because I had no letter opener then I noticed that the kunai was obvious wealthy made. I studied the handle of the carefully created kunai only for a moment before i opened the letter. out fell a piece of cloth I sniffed at it cautiously as I held it up between my thumb and forefinger. I hummed in appreciation at the delightful smell that radiated off the thin crimson cloth. after a moment I slid out the plain sheet of paper that held three words:

I like you.

I froze. was this Hana's example love letter? but I knew she didn't have this kind of money to get such a skillfully made kunai and I knew she'd never use such cloth. I looked up from the letter toward the window; from there I saw someone sitting in the tree across the yard. I opened my mouth and struggled to my feet but by the time I made it to the window the person was gone. this only mean one thing: I had an admirer.


	3. Chapter 3: admirer

sorry took so long: school.

I studied the gifts in my had it seemed silly, foolish even to be sitting here in shock; I should be happy pleased even! I had an admirer and maybe I could meet the person and even now though I didn't see the person's face I could feel the hunger in the person's gaze I hoped that I could figure out the person's identity and it would make it easier to discover and change maybe even develop my feelings for the person. I stood just in time when Hana busted into my room with another example lover letter in her hand she had a triumphant expression like she knew that this was the one until she saw what I held on my lap and hands. "Kiba what's that?" she asked in confusion as she moved across my messy room toward me; I allowed her to look at the letter and the cloth but for some odd reason I hid the kunai underneath my pillow that was at my side. She pursed her lips as she took a double look at my letter. "Looks like my little brother has a secret admirer." she said with a smile. I dropped my eyes and vowed not to blush under her scrounging gaze. Her eyes searched my face looking for an emotion that would give away my true feelings from her expression she couldn't find one. She sighed seemingly defeated before a spark came into her eyes. "Let's tell mother! She'd be so proud so after all she doesn't like seeing you alone here walking around with Akamaru like you're depressed or something!" I could only gape like a fish at her insensitive comment also I was a bit shock that her and mother even talked about me after all mother was busy with the clan and Hana was busy at the clinic and with her boyfriend Kakashi. Hana winked as she held my letter and the scented cloth to her chest. "Well let's show her." she said impatiently, did she have no shame? I jumped to my feet with a cry of embarrassment. The last person who I wanted to see the letter was our mother! I leaped at her all my pride thrown out the window at the thought of Hana handing the letter to mother; Hana laughed and dodged I ended up running into the wall. I landed on my butt rubbing my forehead with both hands trying to relieve the stinging I looked at Hana with watery eye (a result of running into the wall not that the fact that I didn't grab the letter! that's the truth, believe me!) Hana laughed "don't cry you big baby; I was only teasing." she teased and set the letter and the cloth down on my desk that was next to the door. I scowled and climbed to my feet she turned to leave and ran into mother who looked irritated "Today's my only day off could you two be quiet!?" she snapped I quickly moved forward and grabbed the letter and hid it behind my back there was no way I wanted her to know; she'd gossip though she wasn't one who looked like they did it but she did. A lot. Unfortunately she saw my movements and I quickly looked away. "What's that?" "What's what?" I asked stupidly and it earned a whack on the back of my head. "Don't be a smart-ass; no girl will like that. Now show me what you hid behind your back." she ordered I rubbed my head with a feeling of dread. "Well?" she snapped; did all girls have a lack of patience? Well I guess I shouldn't be the one talking my patience was close to nonexistent. I slowly showed her the letter. She snatched it from my hand thinking I was moving too slow. She opened it with enough force to nearly rip the paper I winced when she began to read it. The air was thick with a tight tense moment. I feared yet looked forward to her reaction. After a few moments she lowered the paper to look at me over the edge of the paper. Hana seemed to be squirming with anticipation. She refolded the letter with exaggerated care and patience. Her face was oddly blank revealing nothing. She then replaced the letter next to the cloth that lay on the desk innocently. "Show me the object that was embedded in It." she ordered. Almost sheepishly I produced the kunai; my mother was too observant.


End file.
